


Muara Janji

by hanchozone



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanchozone/pseuds/hanchozone
Summary: ryeonseungDi hari Seungyoun menanggung akibat dari menyakiti hati, di hari itu juga ia akhirnya paham rasanya jatuh hati. Apakah Seungwoo yang ia cari selama ini?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hanchozone Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	Muara Janji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erryoun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erryoun).



> oleh x1lverlining
> 
> terinspirasi dari prompt
> 
> seungyoun playboy, suka gonta-ganti pacar tiap minggu. dapet tamparan keras karena nyakitin hati anak gadis udah jadi makanan sehari hari. suatu hari dia penasaran sama ketua bem kampus yang keliatan kaya cowo sempurna nan baik hati bernama han seungwoo. akhirnya dipepet lah seungwoo. lama lama seungyoun nemu sisi menarik swoo dan jadi jatuh cinta beneran.

“Keterlaluan kamu, Seungyoun!”

Sudah bukan pemandangan aneh lagi, melihat sang pria paling populer di kampus, ditampar gadis di taman tengah itu. Selalu gadis yang berbeda setiap minggunya. Mereka sebenarnya tahu, pria ini punya rekam jejak yang buruk menyangkut hubungan asmara. Tapi siapa yang bisa tahan sih dengan pesonanya? Kalimat-kalimat manis yang diutarakan olehnya. Hadiah-hadiah mahal yang siap ia belikan untuk siapapun kekasihnya saat itu. Buaian demi buaian dan sentuhan penuh afeksi yang memabukkan.

Dia bernama Cho Seungyoun. Rasanya tak mungkin ada yg tidak mengenalinya di kampus ini. Bukan hanya di kalangan para gadis, bahkan banyak pria yang juga mendekatinya dengan motif terselubung. Walaupun sejauh ini ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk menggubris godaan kaum adam. Tidak pula ia ada keinginan untuk coba-coba main ke tim sebelah.

Pemandangan penuh drama di taman hari ini cukup mengundang perhatian. Pasalnya, gadis yang dipacari Seungyoun kali ini termasuk yang paling populer di kampus juga. Harga diri sang primadona tercabik mengetahui Seungyoun tidak serius menjalin hubungan dengannya dan meminta mengakhirinya begitu saja, dengan alasan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada sang wanita.

Pipi Seungyoun memerah. Bengkak. Ah, ini akan berbekas, pikirnya. Kuku wanita tersebut tidak sengaja menggores pipinya dalam tamparan tadi. Tapi ia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Sambil memegangi pipinya dengan satu tangan, dan ditonton banyak orang, ia melangkah berbalik ke gedung fakultas dan menuju ruang himpunan. Berharap di sana ada kotak P3K yang bisa ia pinjam untuk mengobati luka di pipinya.

Seungyoun mengetuk pintu ruang himpunan. Terdengar suara sayup-sayup dari dalam ruangan, mengijinkannya untuk masuk. Seungyoun membuka pintu, disambut dengan sosok seorang pria berparas tampan dan bertutur lembut. Ia kenal- bukan, ia tahu mengenai pria tersebut namun belum pernah mengenalnya secara langsung.

Seungyoun tidak pernah menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan fakultas. Jelas saja ia tidak pernah bertemu pria ini sebelumnya. Tetapi sesekali ia mendengar tentangnya. Sang ketua himpunan yang bersosok sempurna dan serba bisa, bernama Han Seungwoo.

Seungyoun terpana memandangnya. Rumor itu benar adanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada pria setampan ini. Bahkan bagi Seungyoun yang sangat percaya diri akan penampilannya sendiri. Namun pria di hadapannya terlihat sangat indah di matanya. Terbalurkan cahaya langit sore yang menembus jendela.

“Halo…? Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Seungyoun tidak sadar ia hanya berdiam di sisi pintu sedari tadi, hingga suara lembut tersebut menyapanya.

“Ah- Ini, kak… Itu, ada kotak P3K, nggak? Aku mau pinjam kalau boleh. Pipiku luka,” ujar Seungyoun terbata-bata. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya gugup. Ia bukan sedang menghadapi dosen galak. Ia bukan sedang disidang. Ia tidak tahu apakah pipinya sekarang terasa panas karena bengkak atau hal lain.

“Oh, tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku carikan dulu. Kamu duduk dulu saja di sofa itu.” Seungwoo menjawab sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Seungyoun semakin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seungyoun menunggu di sofa. Canggung. Tidak biasanya ia bingung memulai pembicaraan dengan seseorang. Ia hanya melihat-lihat seisi ruangan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kepada pria berhidung mancung itu, yang tiba-tiba melangkah mendekatinya.

“Ketemu nih, kotak P3K-nya. Sini kubantu obati lukamu, Seungyoun,” ucap Seungwoo seraya duduk di samping Seungyoun di sofa panjang itu.

“Eh? Kakak tau namaku?” Seungyoun tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka seorang ketua himpunan yang terlihat bersahaja seperti ini tahu mengenainya.

“Ah, maaf. Aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar tentang kamu dari anak-anak himpunan. Nampaknya kamu cukup terkenal. Walaupun aku tidak tahu persis detailnya,” jawab Seungwoo diselingi tawa kecil.

Seungyoun penasaran, bagaimana impresinya di mata pria berambut hitam itu. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana refleksinya terpantul di sepasang bola mata indah yang sesekali tampak di balik surai hitam yang terlampau panjang itu. Ia tidak sadar, tangannya kini menyibakkan poni Seungwoo, saat pria tersebut sedang sibuk mengobati pipinya.

“Poninya ngalangin, padahal secakep ini,” cetus Seungyoun. Bukan sengaja ditujukan pada pria di hadapannya. Pikirannya terlontar begitu saja.

Fokus Seungwoo beralih dari pipi dan kini beradu dengan tatapan Seungyoun. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kebingungannya kemudian berubah menjadi tawa yang cukup lantang.

“Ahahaha! Jadi ini yang dibicarakan anak-anak tempo hari? Mulus sekali caramu memuji. Tidak heran kau populer, Seungyoun. Aku terpukau.”

Seungyoun kaget. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga dengan lancang menyentuh rambut si ketua himpunan.

“M-maaf, Kak! Sungguh, aku nggak sengaja barusan!”

“Hm~ Apa mungkin kamu datang ke sini karena aku targetmu berikutnya untuk ditaklukkan?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menyunggingkan lengkungan senyuman yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Seungyoun ingin menjawab bahwa itu tidak benar. Ia tidak punya motif terselubung saat menuju ke ruangan ini. Tapi kenyataannya kini ia memang ingin menaklukkan hati Seungwoo. Ia terdiam, membuat Seungwoo bingung karena pertanyaan tersebut Seungwoo lontarkan hanya sebagai candaan.

“Oke, sudah beres. Maaf ya plesternya hanya ada motif kartun begini.”

Seungyoun memandangi bungkus plester obat di atas meja. Motif snoopy. Imut sekali, pikirnya.

“Ahaha! Gak apa-apa, Kak. Pasti kerjaan cewek-cewek himpuna- Hm?” Kata-katanya terhenti saat ia melihat kunci yang hampir terjatuh dari saku celana Seungwoo. Tangannya dengan cepat berusaha menggapai kunci tersebut sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

“Oops. Hampir saja.” Seungwoo segera merampas kunci yang digantungkan pada gantungan berbentuk maskot tersebut. Mukanya memerah.

“Gawat,” pikir Seungyoun, “manis sekali.” Lagi-lagi Seungyoun menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa sengaja.

Gantungan kunci maskot snoopy. Pria rupawan yang terlihat penuh wibawa di depannya ini, ternyata menyukai maskot imut-imut seperti snoopy. Seungyoun jadi yakin plester yang tertempel di pipinya ternyata milik Seungwoo.

“Jangan mengejekku, Seungyoun. Tidak ada yang manis dari seorang pria dewasa sepertiku mengoleksi benda seperti ini,” ucap Seungwoo gusar yang malah membuat Seungyoun semakin gemas.

“Kak, tukeran ID Kakao yuk?”

”...Kamu ingin lanjut mengejek aku di chat ya?”

“Ya ampun, kak. Ngga deh. Janji.”

Seungwoo berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab permintaan Seungyoun. “Kalau kamu datang ke live music fakultas kita saat dies natalis kampus, nanti akan kupertimbangkan.”

“Astaga, kak! Iya deh, aku datang! Nonton paling depan!!”

Seungwoo hanya tertawa, dia masih tidak paham kenapa adik tingkatnya ini terlihat begitu bersemangat. Tapi ia tidak ingin menaruh ekspektasi apapun. Takut nanti kecewa kalau Seungyoun tidak jadi datang.

'Hm? Kenapa aku bakal kecewa?' pikir Seungwoo. Seungwoo hanya seseorang yang baru Seungyoun temui hari ini. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, mereka bahkan sama-sama belum berkenalan. Sama-sama saling mengetahui satu sama lain dari pembicaraan orang. Ini hanya pertemuan tak disengaja namun keduanya diam-diam saling menyimpan rasa penasaran. Mungkin lebih dari itu.

Notifikasi di telepon seluler Seungwoo berbunyi. Seungwoo segera mengecek aplikasi chatting, teman-temannya menanyakan keberadaannya. Ternyata sudah saatnya latihan persiapan untuk acara dies natalis.

“Ah, maaf ya, Seungyoun. Tidak bisa ngobrol lama-lama. Aku harus ke studio untuk latihan.”

“Kuantar ya, Kak!”

“Eh, tidak usah…”

“Anggap saja balas budi karena pipiku diobati dan diberi plester imut. Hehe~”

Wajah Seungwoo kembali bersemu. Bibirnya sedikit dimanyunkan. Ingin sekali rasanya Seungyoun memeluk Seungwoo saking gemasnya, tapi bisa-bisa dia ditendang karena dianggap tidak sopan karena sembarangan memeluk orang yang baru dia kenal.

“Ya sudah… Kuterima tawaranmu. Ayo.”

Mereka beranjak ke parkiran kampus. Seungwoo tidak menyangka yang akan dilihatnya adalah mobil sport. Silau sekali di matanya. Rasanya seperti melihat dunia yang berbeda dari kesehariannya yang pulang-pergi kampus memakai kereta.

“Jadi ini mobil cowok terpopuler di kampus. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil tapi rasanya aku mengerti kenapa kau jadi idaman.”

“Hahaha! Bisa aja, Kak. Padahal Kakak sendiri populer, lho. Yang kudengar sih orang-orang menganggap Kakak terlalu sempurna sampai sulit didekati.”

Seungwoo terdiam, lalu bergumam pelan. “Aku tidak sempurna, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun tidak mendengar karena suara Seungwoo tertutup bunyi nada kunci mobil yang terbuka.

“Kenapa, Kak?” tanya Seungyoun dari belakang Seungwoo.

Seungwoo hanya menggeleng pelan. “Kamu kenapa di sisi sebelah sini juga?”

“Mau membukakan pintu untuk Kakak?” Seungyoun menjawab Seungwoo dengan kebingungan.

”...Tidak usah, Seungyoun. Aku ini cowok.”

Seungyoun menepuk dahinya sendiri. “Dasar Seungyoun. Maaf, Kak. Kebiasaan.” Lalu ia berlari kecil ke sisi seberangnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Seungwoo seperti tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri dan tidak sadar kalau sisi atas pintu mobil itu terlalu rendah. Kepalanya terantuk.

“Ah!!”

“Kak?! Sakit??” Seungyoun memeluk kepala Seungwoo dengan panik. Dielusnya ubun-ubun kepala Seungwoo hati-hati.

“Duh… Harusnya tadi kubukakan saja pintunya dan kujaga kepala Kakak biar ngga terantuk…”

“Ngga apa-apa, Seungyoun… Aku yang ceroboh…” Seungwoo membiarkan Seungyoun tetap memeluk kepalanya. Malu sekali sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak protes.

“Seungyoun, kamu selalu memperlakukan orang lain selembut ini?”

Seungyoun tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. “Uh… Sulit sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kak. Kita baru ketemu tapi aku sudah lancang begini.”

“Jangan minta maaf terus, Seungyoun. Aku tidak keberatan.”

Seungyoun menyalakan kendaraannya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

“Aku suka menumpahkan afeksi pada orang lain, sampai-sampai sering bikin salah paham.”

Seungwoo mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa memberikan komentar apapun, memberikan ruang bagi Seungyoun untuk mengutarakan pikirannya.

“Tadi lagi-lagi aku ditampar karena kesalahpahaman yang kutimbulkan sendiri. Aku menerima perasaan orang lain begitu saja. Aku senang saat orang lain mengatakan mereka suka padaku. Aku suka membalasnya dengan afeksi. Kukira perasaan yang sama bisa kurasakan juga seiring waktu berjalan. Ternyata bukan begitu cara kerjanya.”

Salah paham. Seungwoo jadi berpikir, apakah perlakuan Seungyoun padanya juga hanya merupakan sebuah kesalahpahaman. Tapi ia tidak berani bertanya.

“Ahaha. Aku juga bisa salah paham lama-lama,” ujar Seungwoo setengah bercanda.

”...Kalau ke Kakak sih, aku-”

“Ah, studionya di sebelah minimarket itu, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun memarkirkan kendaraannya tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

“Makasih banyak ya, Seungyoun. Kita baru kenal tapi kamu udah nganter-nganter aku segala.”

“Besok ada latihan lagi, ngga, Kak?”

“Hm? Ada sih… Sekarang latihannya tiap hari karena tinggal seminggu lagi.”

“Besok kuantar lagi ya?” pinta Seungyoun seraya tersenyum dengan tatapan memohon.

Seungwoo mana bisa menolak. Dia tolak pun rasanya Seungyoun akan tetap bersikeras.

“Iya, terserah Seungyoun saja. Asalkan tidak mengganggu jadwal kuliahmu. Jangan bolos ya kamu.”

Seungyoun terkekeh. “Siap, komandan!”

•

Seungyoun akhirnya mengantar Seungwoo bukan hanya esoknya, tapi setiap harinya menjelang hari H. Awalnya lebih banyak diam, Seungwoo agak sulit membuka diri. Terkadang Seungwoo menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya, Seungyoun sampai hafal. Hanya bersenandung saja suara Seungwoo seindah ini, bagaimana di panggung nanti, pikirnya.

Seungwoo sudah tidak malu menunjukkan kesukaannya pada maskot-maskot kartun. Saat di mobil, ia suka melihat-lihat koleksi mainan di toko online melalui telepon selulernya. Akan ditunjukkannya pada Seungyoun saat ia berhasil menemukan koleksi mainan yang sudah lama ia cari-cari. Gara-gara Seungwoo juga, Seungyoun jadi tertarik membeli mainan. Ia keranjingan mengoleksi minions.

Namun ada hal yang tidak Seungyoun sangka, bahwa Seungwoo ternyata sangat ceroboh. Kepalanya terantuk di pintu mobil tidak hanya sekali dua kali. Jarinya sempat terjepit pintu, untungnya ia menutup pintu mobil dengan pelan. Seungwoo juga mudah sekali tersandung. Seungyoun jadi khawatir, kalau ia tidak memperhatikan Seungwoo dengan seksama, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dan tempo hari, H-2, Seungwoo tidak sengaja menumpahkan Iced Americano-nya di karpet mobil Seungyoun. Seungwoo tidak habis-habisnya meminta maaf dan menawarkan ganti rugi. Tidak ada kerusakan apapun, hanya karpet mobil yang basah, tinggal pergi ke tempat cuci mobil juga beres. Seungwoo bersikeras ingin membayar biayanya tapi Seungyoun menolak. Seungwoo merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan lebih dari yang dia kira.

Hingga akhirnya H-1, Seungyoun tidak melihat Seungwoo menunggu di ruang himpunan. Ada seorang pria lain di sana, yang seingat Seungyoun, pria tersebut adalah wakil ketua himpunan bernama Seungsik.

“Permisi, Kak. Kak Seungwoo ada?”

“Seungwoo tadi sudah pulang duluan. Ada perlu apa ya? Nanti kusampaikan.”

“Oh, ngga usah, Kak. Permisi.”

Seungyoun beranjak pergi. Seungsik segera mengirim pesan kepada Seungwoo, protes padanya karena Seungsik terpaksa berbohong untuknya.

“Hei, Seungwoo. Anak itu mencarimu. Mukanya sedih sekali. Aku menyesal berbohong padanya.”

Menyesal. Seungwoo paling tahu bagaimana rasanya. Seungwoo jelas menghindari Seungyoun. Ia merasa bersalah sudah terlalu merepotkan Seungyoun. Ia takut Seungyoun akan menaruh harapan padanya. Menaruh ekspektasi padanya. Sedangkan ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Seungyoun. Ia jauh dari imej sempurna. Jauh dari yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangnya.

•

Hari H dies natalis kampus. Pukul 7 malam.

Seungyoun tidak tertarik untuk menonton pertunjukan-pertunjukan dari fakultas lain. Ia hanya duduk di sudut plaza, di belakang tenda-tenda jajanan. Menunggu giliran perwakilan fakultasnya untuk tampil. Beberapa mahasiswa berusaha mendekatinya namun segera meninggalkannya tanpa butuh waktu lama.

Wajah Seungyoun murung. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris sapaan orang lain. Tatapannya terpaku pada sisi samping panggung, seperti mencari sesuatu. Sesekali melihat ke telepon selulernya saat bosan. Melihat banyaknya notifikasi di aplikasi chatting nya. Jelas tak ada dari Seungwoo. Seungyoun gusar. Karena bisa saja ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa berbincang lagi dengan Seungwoo. Jangan. Tidak mau. Apapun kecuali itu.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada panggung.

Seungwoo. Ia di sana. Memegang mic dan gitar.

Seungyoun melangkah cepat menuju kerumunan penonton. Tidak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun penampilan Seungwoo. Menerobos ke barisan penonton paling depan.

Seungwoo menatap lurus ke depan. Belum sadar dengan keberadaan Seungyoun di antara penonton karena elevasi lantai panggung yang cukup tinggi. Ia mulai menyanyi bersama grup band-nya. Dimulai dengan intro akustik. Lagu-lagu yang teduh namun menyenangkan untuk dinyanyikan bersama. Penonton tampak sudah tahu lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Mereka bernyanyi bersama.

Seungyoun terpukau. Dan menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak mengenal Seungwoo sejak lama. Kenapa ia baru tahu bahwa suara Seungwoo semerdu ini. Seungwoo sungguh terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda di atas panggung. Penuh semangat. Senyumnya merekah. Seungyoun sudah beberapa kali mendengar Seungwoo bersenandung di mobilnya. Tapi berbeda sekali rasanya mendengarnya bernyanyi di panggung seperti ini.

Sesaat setelah lagu terakhir selesai ditampilkan, tiba-tiba Seungyoun menyanyikan ulang lagu tersebut. Seungwoo tersentak. Matanya mencari-cari sumber dari suara indah tersebut. Suara nyanyian yang pernah dia dengar sayup-sayup dalam senandungnya.

_I fell in love, looking at your beautiful bright smile I fell in love, seeing you with your hair styled up More in love, everything in front of me is awkward I fell in love, I made it public now_

Seungwoo kebingungan. Wajahnya terasa panas. Malu sekali rasanya. Ia tidak ingin salah paham tapi lantunan lagu tersebut benar-benar terasa seperti ungkapan cinta padanya.

Penonton lainnya bersorak menggoda mereka berdua. Beberapa terdengar meledek Seungyoun.

“Pepet terus, Seungyoun!”

“Jaaadian. Jaaadian. Jaaadian.”

“Halah, paling seminggu bosan lalu putus.”

“Seungyoun si casanova dengan ketua himpunan yang sempurna itu? Yang benar saja.”

Seungyoun tidak menghiraukan mereka dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_When I go to see you My steps are better than taking a car Rush over at least 30 minutes before I arrive, oh, the 1st floor Every time it's too short I want to stay with you I won't give you normal love_

Seungwoo kemudian berharmonisasi dengan Seungyoun, membuat Seungyoun akhirnya tersenyum begitu manis. Seungwoo rasanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, ia reflek menaruh tangan kirinya di dada, berusaha menutupi suara dentuman kencang itu.

_I fell in love, looking at your beautiful bright smile I fell in love, seeing you with your hair styled up More in love, everything in front of me is awkward I fell in love, I made it public now_

Mereka berhenti menyanyi setelahnya. Seungwoo gugup dan berkeringat dingin melihat Seungyoun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Seungwoo memberanikan diri berbicara melalui mic.

“Seungyoun. Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu untuk datang menonton.”

Seungyoun hanya tertawa. Matanya masih dengan seksama memandang Seungwoo, seperti menunggu kalimat Seungwoo selanjutnya.

“Aku- Aku tidak sempurna seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Kamu sudah melihat sendiri. Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu, Seungyoun. Tapi bolehkah aku percaya pernyataanmu tadi?”

“Kak, kalau aku keberatan, aku tidak akan memaksa untuk mengantarmu. Kakak tidak sempurna? Yang aku tahu aku sayang Kak Seungwoo, dengan segala sisi yang Kakak tunjukkan.”

Penonton kembali bersorak sorai. Seungwoo tersadar bahwa mereka menarik terlalu banyak perhatian. Teman-teman band-nya sudah menyikut-nyikut menggodanya. Seungwoo memberi kode kepada Seungyoun untuk menemuinya di belakang panggung.

Seungyoun berjalan mengikuti Seungwoo. Seungwoo sedikit menarik lengan Seungyoun untuk mendekat padanya di sudut yang agak sepi.

“Kemarikan ponselmu.”

“Buat apa, Kak?”

“Kini giliranku menepati janjiku.”

## -Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ※ Lirik lagu dikutip dari lagu Seungwoo berjudul Crush On U  
> ※ Translasi lirik oleh uwu subin di Youtube, dengan sedikit perubahan
> 
> kepada erryoun  
> semoga kamu suka ceritanya >_<  
> kuharap ini ngga terlalu cheesy ;–;


End file.
